The Dance of Blood Red
by Fuwa Fuwa Time
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS IF NOT READ MANGA. At long last Yuuki is a vampire and has dicovered her past history of being a Pureblood Princess. If having to deal with her thirst is bad she doesn't know what's coming. A long lost friend has come across their path.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, my first go at a VK fan-fic. If it's sucks, I don't really care. :D

**So yeah, give me a chance and cut me some slack. Or better yet… I have an idea! You can review, hahahaha.**

**Enjoy. :)**

The light streamed through the window of the Night Class welcoming day.

Beginning to stir a long line of brown hair graciously fell off of the sofa, dangling. Red eyes opened, glaring at the sun outside. For some reason her head hurt and the world felt as though it were upside down. "Unhhhh," Sitting herself upright, Yuuki gazed around the room to as she recognised instantly due to her constant visits that she paid Kaname whenever she was troubled. However, something felt new; different – changed somewhat.

"Yuuki hime, you're awake." Came a voice almost sincere; respected.

Turning her head slowly due to the spinning she came to find Hanabusa Aido bowing down to her. "A-a-Aido-senpai!" Came out her reply to which was embarrassed. "N-n-nani yattern da yo?!" Blushing furiously at the cutis that Aido had in what he said, Yuuki quickly sat herself up right, stood up and bowed 45 degrees. "Gomen!" She apologised her long hair pushing forward and once again dangling. "But what do you mean by 'Hime'?" Likewise, her curiosity got the better of her.

Maintaining his neutral expression Hanabusa reply shortly with, "Princess."

Her head still bowed, Yuuki blinked once or twice. Princess? Since when was she one of royal blood? "Nani desu ka?" She murmured to herself, calculating everything in her head.

"Yuuki,"

Cut short on her equalling a familiar voice bombarded her befuddled thoughts. Before she knew it she had given up on trying to understand and exclaimed in delight, "Kaname-sama!" and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

_Bad ump. _

Suddenly she was thirsty; so much that she couldn't control her body correctly_. _On instinct she leaned towards Kanames' neck and the noise became louder. Licking at the spot she had chosen she bared her fangs and got ready to sink them in. Hesitating she opened and closed her mouth trying to fight back the urge. "I can't." Yuuki admitted whilst in the meantime her thirst became stronger.

With emotionless eyes, Kaname stared at Yuuki as though he was asking her to drink his blood as some sort of apology for awakening her inner Vampire.

Holding up her chin with his index finger and thumb he embraced her with a kiss.

Shocked at the sudden movement, Yuuki froze and then began to shake as her eyes glowed blood red. Hungrily she kissed him back ignoring whatever human instinct she had left.

Biting his bottom lip with her fangs she smelt the smell of his blood; so intoxicating. She wanted it now.

Drinking the blood that dripped into her mouth she made loud purring noises enjoying the taste that she never knew that she longed for. Just about being able to let out a word she groaned, "More! I want more!"

Planting herself deep into his mouth she pierced harder into his skin and took as much as his blood that she could.

After hours of moaning, purring and pure enjoyment of the taste, the glowing red in her eyes died down and she was done feasting.

Seeing the blood stains on Kanames' white shirt Yuuki found that she couldn't stop staring. It made him look more beautiful than ever in her presence and she was glad that she was the cause of it.

Brushing her finger cross her mouth she could feel the blood on her mouth that she had selfishly took more and more of until she was full.

"Now that you've feasted on my blood, I can feast upon yours now." Kaname said calmly hugging her close to his chest.

Without bothering to ask for his permission Yuuki sank her fangs once more into his neck.

Pulling herself away she smiled with his blood pouring down her mouth. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Bending forward Kaname licked the blood off of her lips. "I'm glad." He said in a somewhat mischievous tone.

"Because now I'm hungry."

_Smash._

"Kaname-sama? Yuuki-chan?"


	2. Chapter 2

They were agape.

On the ground lay a shattered vase filled with a red substance, which caused a dry feeling in Yuuki's throat.

It was blood that was stained on the carpet allowing, once more, for Yuuki to become thirsty again. Averting her gaze she tried to distract herself from the scent that made her burn all over.

"Kaname-sama," The boy said again as though in shock. "…Is that really you?" Quickly getting over the shock he spread his arms wide about to embrace the oldest pureblood but ended up tripping over his own feet.

….

Staring down at him Yuuki blinked at his sudden change of aura, as he was just about to embrace Kaname – _her Kaname-sama. _

"Nani wo shite iru?" She questioned her eyes half glaring in jokingly annoyance.

May the truth be told that she was quite irked by his sudden appearance just as she and Kaname were 'Bonding.' Plus she was still extremely hungry despite how much of Kanames' blood she had thieved.

Silence.

Suddenly remembering like she'd been hit with a ton of bricks, Yuuki exclaimed loudly, "Aido-senpai!"

Freeing herself out of Kanames' bridal style carrier she began to run forward but froze before she could reach her destination.

_Yuuki and Kaname sat on the sofa; he was cradling her in his embrace._

"_Mother is really angry…" Yuuki complained into Kanames' chest in fear. "Dad too…"_

_A jolt when through her body as she suddenly smelt the scent of blood that had made her hunger for it._

"_I can smell lots of blood…" Tightening her hold on his shirt she began to sob, "Besides, something scary is coming."_

_Without looking at his younger sister he gave her reassuring words. _

"_It's OK because… I'm here, OK._

"_But…!" _

_With shocked wide eyes Yuuki gripped even harder onto Kanames' shirt, the smell of the persons' blood was one she loved. _

"_The smell of Father's blood…" _

_Petting the top of her head Kaname hug her close and she began to get more and more scared._

"_I'm sorry for giving you scary thoughts…"_

_Burying his head into Yuuki's ' he murmured; _

"_When I'm happy, I may get a little intoxicated …but I've already decided I'm definitely going to make sure so that when Yuuki is scared I will always be there wherever you are."_

"_Kaname, Yuuki." _

_Turning there heads both Yuuki and Kaname came to find Juuri standing in the doorframe._

"_Mother…!" They both exclaimed. _

_Jumping up and out of Kanames' embrace Yuuki tugged at her mother's dress as though impatient._

"_Mother!" Yuuki moaned as though she were spelling out the letters. "Where's Father?!" _

_Ignoring her youngest child Juuri looked at her son. _

"_Take care of Yuuki…"_

_With his gaze averted from Juuri, Kaname spoke in a mere quiet tone._

"_Excuse me, about Rido… If I won't be able to finish him off, it couldn't be helped…" _

"_Kaname."_

_Without heeding a warning Juuri kissed her son on the cheek in which returned had surprised him._

_Staring at him with soft eyes that looked as though they were about to well up with tears Juuri smiled._

"_Please take care of Yuuki from now on, OK…"_

_Leaning herself away she finished with, "Thank you…"_

_Turning her back on Kaname, Juuri walked back into the room she had entered out of in which she had Yuuki in hand, too. _

_Holding her hand out to Kaname Yuuki cried with tears in her eyes, "Kaname… Onii-sama…!"_

_Hovering above Yuuki, Juuri began her "Spell."_

"_Yuuki…I'm going to put the part of you that has anything to do with Vampires, asleep. You'll be just a normal "Human."_

_Struggling against the hold of her mother Yuuki still tried to reach out to Kaname in the next room._

"_Mother, Onii-sama is!"_

_Sobbing in Juuri's embrace Yuuki remained to struggle to free herself._

"_Something scary is coming from outside." _

_Beginning to talk to herself Juuri brushed aside what Yuuki had said._

"_I'll have to put an end to this technique to make up for the fact that I can't be with you any longer, but your mother, you've made me extremely happy." _

_Holding back her tears Juuri continued._

"_You can do whatever you decide to do. I don't resent that. I would like to be able to do that but…"_

_Blood fell on her face as Yuuki widened her eyes. _

"_Mo…ther…?" _

_The blood continued to pour._

"_Yes…but the next time you wake up, you won't remember anything."_

"Mo…ther?" Yuuki whispered as hand covered her mouth.

Kaname remained emotionless despite the fact that he knew how much pain she felt at this moment in time.

A scream entered out of her mouth just as her eyes lost their colour and she collapsed only to be supported by the hands of Hanabusa Aido.

With a saddened gaze he looked at Kaname.

"That memory was too much for her to handle."

Kaname walked forward, ignoring the new comer and sighed in sadness.

"Clearly."

The night came at long last as Kaname sat next to Yuuki in her unconscious state. Indeed she looked traumatized exactly as it should be. Although, seeing Yuuki like this made him remember the times he came to visit her when she was bound by her cursed human form.

The door knocked.

"Come in," Kaname said, allowing access.

Yukito entered with a neutral expression plastered on his face, staring down at Yuuki.

"It's been a while." He muttered.

Kaname remained staring at Yuuki.

"It was a one time thing, Yukito." Kaname replied in an even tone.

"Of course." Yukito mumbled to himself sarcastically.

Before the two could finish there conversation Yuuki's eyes fluttered open, closed and then opened again. The first person she saw hovering over her was Kaname.

"Onii-sama." Yuuki smiled at just seeing the sight of him. "I had the most scariest dream."

As she turned her head she saw another presence.

"Who, may I ask, are you?" Yuuki asked, her brow half furrowed.

With a bow, Yukito smiled at her; it did not, in any way, make her swoon as he expected it to.

"Pardon my intrusion but I am Yukito. Yukito Hito. So you are the treasured beauty that has been hiding from all of us?"

Ignoring his attempt at flattery Yuuki nodded her head.

"You could say that."

With a grin Yukito cleared his throat.

"Well, I hope you are feeling better because I shall be hoping to see you at dinner in about an hour. Be ready or punishment will be heading your way."

And with that he left.

_What's he up to?_

_________________________________________

Yeah, not that great of a chapter. =/

**Well, ****read and review please.**

**Arigato desu. **


End file.
